The asylum of lunacy!
by LiaraRaziela
Summary: A collection of absolute silly randomness of various characters of mine and DMC and other mixtures. Do read but beware complete lunatics in here!


Me: I do not own Devil may cry at all. This is my first fic on it that too a comedy. A mixture of both my characters and DMC ones – so beware.

Dante: (pouts) whatever

Me: shut it jerk face

Dante: make me

Me: eh VERGIL!

Dante: ok you did

Me: good!

Chapter 1 – A look into the real warriors

The Ikyrian teenagers are left in charge of the household as their parents Odysseus and Ikyra are apparently out for one night. It was surely a mistake as anyone could ever guess, all three teenagers were sitting in the living room silent until boredom got to their nerves

Serpia: damn I'm bored!

Liara: me too! (kicks the can of empty cokes) we've bin sitting here for the past 1 or 2 hours doing nothing

Amnecia: hey! I've got an idea – how about we play hide & seek or cat fights or chasing or… (thinks hard then cheers up) OR we can even do the swift & hit run game?

Serpia: (Serious look) em… that's actually the game Chaos… and remember the last time we did that – the entire highway was crapped up with over crowdin cars and a massive outburst of fire (grins) man that was cool though

Amnecia: it was Liara who suggested it

Serpia: she and her… (looks at her)

Liara: (smirking at the neighbors through the window) I….. think I've got just the perfect plan to spend our time

Serpia: Oh god no! You know I swear to god everytime I see that sly smirk on your face there's always something bad to it

Amnecia: Why? What is it?

Liara: Hey Amy – you wanna play Chaos again?

Amencia: wow! Yeah-yeah!

Serpia: I have a bad feeling about this

Liara: oh c'mon Serpia it won't be that bad I promise you

Serpia: Sure whatever

Liara: well then everyone get dressed let's see who gets ready first

The three siblings race into their grand room of three beds in different corners with curtains around each one. They dash through their closet and finally grab onto whatever suits best. Serpia fishes out a red tank top and faded dark blue jeans leaving her hair in perfect curls, Liara puts on a black laced corset above abdomen and faded jeans also with fingerless gloves bearing spiral hair and lastly Amnecia grabs a white t-shirt that said "Angels rock!" in gothic black fonts and denim shorts. Finally casting a glance at each other they leave for next doors where the boys await for an unknown chaos On the way they speak of their _plan_

Serpia: wait! You're telling me we're gonna make a total fool out of ourselves HERE?

Liara: (whispers into Serpia's ears) why are you sooo scared coz your date might be in there?

Serpia: SAY WHAT?

Liara: you heard me

Serpia: Felix's just a friend not my boyfriend pretty obvious!

Liara: (coughs) liar

Serpia: as if your name doesn't already spell it without the 'a'

Liara: (smirks) that aint getting me there sis

Door opens. Dante appears twitches shirtless only wearing his combat trousers and boots standing there with a grin just then the mid-elder's face darkens with despise, the demon Serpia elbows her and the youngest is gawking at the figure like an idiot.

Dante: hey chicks! What's up?

Liara: (muttering) jackass

Amnecia: Hi….

Dante: hey babe - what ya doing here so late at night?

Serpia: em… (sweat drops)

Liara: in case you haven't noticed it's only 10pm and for your information we're here to ki-

Vergil: Dante who the hell's at the door?

Liara: your death you moron!

Dante: yeah its your girlfriend Verge

Liara: (deathglares) Shut. Up. Scumbag.

Dante: make me sweetie.

Serpia: we just came round to have a li'l fun since mom and dad are out- (is jerked on the back by Liara) Oh what the hell CHARGE!

Dante: (confused) what?

Amnecia: YAY! (sprays peppermint into his eyes)

Dante: (screams in pain) AAAHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!

Serpia: (pushes past him and runs into the kitchen)

Liara: (kicks Dante in the b then runs inside) See ya sucker!

Serpia: (starts spraying aerosols onto the cooker flames) YAY! BURN BABY BURN!

Amnecia: (dangling onto a chandelier as if a tarzan) WHHHHEEEEEE! WHHHEEEE! WHEEE-

Vergil: I order you t come- (crashes under the chandelier and her) OOWWWCH!

Amnecia: (child look) oops suuuurrrrryyyy

Liara: woah nice house – better break it

Vergil: DANTE GET YOUR FREAKIN ASS OVER HERE!

Dante: I CANT FUCKEN SEE A THING DIPSHIT! HOW THE FREGGIN HELL AM I – (slams into a wall)

Liara: (starts whacking everything with Rebellion) YAY!

Amnecia: (jumps onto Dante's back) PIGGIE BACK RIDE YAY!

Dante: WHAT THE? GET OFFA ME YOU MONKEY! GET OFF! VERGIL!

Vergil: (groans) awh man my head

Felix: (walks in) what the-

Serpia: (accidentally shoots a fireball at Felix which he ducks) oops sorry

Felix: watch it

In comes a goth

Goth: Woah! This seems pretty much better than I though eh?

Felix: looks like hell

Goth: Is that Liara wrecking the furniture and stuff!

Dante: GET HER OFF!

Amnecia: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Vergil: That's it (unsheathes Yamato) You (miss) are (miss) so (miss) fucken (miss) pissing (miss) me (miss) off (accidentally smacks Dante in the face)

Dante: AAAH! YOU BASTARD!

Vergil: Eh I always wanted to do that

-10 mins later chaos still hasn't left as the twins struggle to chase the youngest.-

Serpia: (comes running out of the kitchen) DEAR SWEET GOD GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE EVERYONE

Twins: (whilst chasing a looney Amnecia) say what?

Serpia: Calll the fire brigade!

Liara: (rolls eyes) what did you do?

Serpia: I set the cooker and the gas line on fire! QUICK RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Twins: Holy. Shit.

An outburst of flames explodes through the kitchen door which flies out of the front door totally broken into pieces consequently to which another blast is heard from the attic with lightning flashes and volatile beams shooting out randomly

Felix: Okkkkk did some one just mess with the electrical appliances?

Dante: there aren't any appliances up there bro there's only the (horrified) ELECTRICAL SWITCH BOARD!

Vergil: crap.

Liara: (whistles innocently)

All: (looks at her) YOU

Liara: What?

Felix: how worse can it get?

Immediately after his sentence concludes water ruptures out of everywhere splashing onto everyone especially the goth guy

Goth: (runs out yelling) AAAH IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Liara: Wait. Is that guy a vampire by any chance?

Vergil: Maybe he seems like a geek to me

Liara: (mutters to self) like yourself

Serpia: I think enough damage is done

Amnecia: (hanging from the ceiling in a groaning voice) awwww! But it didn't go as Liara said it

Liara: what not enough chaos?

Dante: note to self: chicks are very bad for your health very bad

Vergil: I'd rather call it a game of stupidity or lunacy perhaps

Liara: Didn't go as planned

Dante: (rolls eyes to heaven) good

To everyone's shocking surprise a van could be heard approaching from the distance. As the three sisters turn to see who or what it was a look of terror drains all blood from their faces

Serpia: Shit! We -

Liara: are so -

Amnecia: busted! Mom and Dad!

Liara: May I suggest something

Serpia: (muttering to self) what can get worse _now_? Go ahead

Liara: Run

Serpia: Good one

Amnecia: too – hey let's head for the bushes

Two: What?

Amnecia: it's a good idea cause then if they don't see us here the twins wont be able to prove we were here

Liara: Finally some wise intelligence

Serpia: Quick hide!

As the three hide they see from the bushes of how the twins are getting scolded by their parents and thanks to god their own parents had not come home yet

Me: Ok that's it for now, maybe some more next time

Dante: (sticking tongue out at Vergil)

Me: you know you shouldn't do that

Vergil: Can I kill him?

Me: Sure he's all yours! (turns to audience) we'll be back for more lunacy next time until then cya!


End file.
